ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NickFusi0n/Nick's Devastating Logo Service
Welcome to Nick's Devastating Logo Service! You are free to request logos for any of the kind: *Series *Movies *Video Games *Or more things you can come up with.. #Only two requests at a time per user #'Please' add the properties... #I don't do logos for your user page such as "Welcome to NickFusi0n's page!" (That doesn't mean you can't use logos made by me) #If your logo takes long to come out, don't ask me when it'll be ready. It'll be ready when it's ready. #''Give credit'' K-THA Logo by Nick.png|KTHA logo, requested by Kai New YP Logo By Nick.png|Young Plumbers logo BTMT Logo by Nick.png|BTMT logo, requested by Roads BiA-AU Logo by Nick.png|BiA:AU logo, requested by Stripes Team Trix Logo By Nick.png|Team Trix logo, requested by Kai BTHOAA Logo By Nick.png|BTHOAA logo, requested by Jack Peter 14 Logo by Nick.png|Peter 14 logo, requested by Speedy TTT Logo by Nick.png|TTT logo, requested by Toon Leon 16 Logo by Nick.png|Leon 16 logo, requested by Zs'Skayr BTHOH Logo by Nick.png|BTHOH logo, requested by Ulti BTS Logo by Nick.png|Ben 10: Shadows logo, requested by Kai. BTHOAASD Logo by Nick.png|BTHOAASD logo, requested by Jack TTUP Logo by Nick.png|TTUP logo, requested by Kai BTO Logo by Nick.png|BTO logo, requested by XK Stew 10 Logo by Nick.png|Stew 10 logo, requested by... Stew Max X Logo by Nick.png|Max X logo, requested by Max ZU Logo by Nick.png|Zon's Universe logo, requested by Zon OmniTerra Logo by Nick.png|OmniTerra logo, requested by Space TDO Logo by Nick.png|TDO logo, requested by Toon BTOUn Logo by Nick.png|BTOU logo, requested by Ultra 10AB Logo by Nick.png|10 and Beyond logo, requested by Ulti BT-Omnithon Logo by Nick.png|BT: Omnithon logo, requested by Hanyfadil BTNR Logo by Nick.png|Ben 10: Negative Rising logo, requested by Lego Reo 19 Logo by Nick.png|Reo 19 logo, requested by Reo ZZ Logo by Nick.png|Zero Zero logo, requested by Bloxx BTUOmn Logo by Nick.png|BTUO logo, requested by Ulti BTFF A Logo by Nick.png|BTFF Avengers logo, requested by Space Ben 99 Logo by Nick.png|Ben 99 logo, requested by Ultra BTSOm Logo by Nick.png|BTSO logo, requested by DF Hean 10 Logo by Nick.png|Hean 10 logo, requested by Sci BT-Omnithon 2 Logo by Nick.png|Updated BTO logo, requested by Hanyfadil Cassie 12 Logo by Nick.png|Cassie 12 logo, requested by Speedy BTUD Logo by Nick.png|BTUD logo, requested by Ultra Simien 10 Logo by Nick.png|Simien 10: Polyverse logo, requested by Omi ZM10 Logo by Nick.png|Zane Miller 10 logo, requested by PK BTUDimen Logo by Nick.png|BTUD logo, requested by Extrablu106 BTSUni Logo by Nick.png|BTSU logo, requested by Cyber B23HG Logo by Nick.png|B23HG logo, requested by Ulti BTBP Logo by Nick.png|BTBP logo, requested by Ulti OO Logo by Nick.png|Omniverse Online logo, requested by HF ''As of August 1st, 2013, I am the official logo designer for How BTFF Should Have Ended. You cannot request for logos of that type if you are not a maker of that series. Logos made go in this section. If you want a HISHE logo, you NEED to click this link and follow it: Click Here '' HISHE YP by Nick.png|How Young Plumbers Should Have Ended HISHE H10 by Nick.png|How Hean 10 Should Have Ended HIGHE C12 by Nick.png|How Cassie 12 Should Have Ended HISHE Knights by Nick.png|How The Forever Knights Franchise Should Have Ended HISHE B13 by Nick.png|How Ben 13 Should Have Ended HISHE MP by Nick.png|How Max's Plumbing Should Have Ended HISHE B23 By Nick.png|How Ben 23 Should Have Ended HISHE BTOU by Nick.png|How BTOU Season 1 Should Have Ended These is a special group of logos which I make differently and better than others. I make these for special occasions, for gifts to others and RARELY by requests, so don't request these types of logos or logos similar to these. HBTFFSHE Official Logo.png|How BTFF Should Have Ended (Request by Sci) You have to define the following: *Series (duh) *Color *Font *Background (optional) And finally, the style: #Standard (Example: http://i.imgur.com/gb1GEV9.png and BTMT logo (Check above; logos that are in the same style as the normal Ben 10 logo) #Unique (Check Peter 14 and Young Plumbers logos above; logos that are unique in terms of shape and style) Category:Blog posts Category:Services Category:Art Services Category:How BTFF Should Have Ended Category:NickFusi0n